Edge of desire
by xElleCorrupted
Summary: ONESHOT! Warning: MalexMale relationship. Don't like, go enjoy a camel. Summary: Nothing speaks, 'spicing up your sex life' better than some bonds and toys...


**Edge of Desire**

A/N: Before reading, I would like to sincerely apologize to those who have waited so long for my Beast Fiction update. I have already written the second chapter on my iPod and will be transferring it to my laptop ASAP. It won't be uploaded possibly until next week because I do need to correct the grammar and possibly write more into it due to it being shorter than I had intended. I do not enjoy writing an actual story since I am so accustomed to writing oneshots however; I'm doing my best to give it a shot. Please be a-bit more patient. The reason I am uploading this oneshot is because it was actually written before Beast Fiction. I decided to leave this one unfinished until I was looking through my files and came across it today, realizing it actually isn't so bad. I'm trying my best to mature in my writing, something I feel like I lack incredibly. With re-editing and fixed up grammar mistakes, I hope you will all enjoy it.

Pairing: Shizuo/Izaya

Rated: M for Smut, lemon and profanity. Includes bondage and Male/Male Relationship.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or the characters. They are however, modified to fit with the plot. Believe me, if I owned this anime, I would have made them go wild with each other already. Le sigh~

* * *

"So this is what you meant by 'payback,'" the raven chuckled, showing off his well known, irritating smirk.

"I don't see why you're laughing," the other man growled, pulling on the already too-tight cloth harder, causing the other to groan in pain, "You're in no position to do such a thing."

Orihara Izaya winced when the cloth, tied like a rope on his enlarged, pulsing member, was pulled, postponing his arising orgasm once yet again. He tried to keep his composure as he calmly responded, "Though I'm in a position for you to thoroughly _enjoy_ me, aren't I?" His outer shell was beaming with pride and he was collective, yet inside he was frustrated and helpless. He wanted nothing more than to tear off the bondage withholding him from a much needed orgasm. The brute had not only wrapped the 'rope' around his member in a knot, but also went so far as to tie his hands to the headboard, his thighs also tied to the top of the it to keep his legs up and apart. The blonde had quite the lively, perverted mind.

Heiwajima Shizuo ran a hand through his hair and raised an eyebrow, looking down at the raven with a frown. _Why the hell does he always have to run his fucking mouth_, the debt collector questioned with a mental sigh, retrieving the bottle of lube on the nightstand as he hissed through his teeth, "Mocking me, are we, you little shit?"

Izaya watched with what seemed like bored to death eyes and shrugged, "No, just stating the truth. Admit it," he grinned, winking at Shizuo once he was looking down at him again with a deathly glare, "You're co-co for coco puffs for me. Why else would you put me in such an erotic position, eh, _Shi_-_zu_-_chan_~?"

"That's it! I've had it with you!" Shizuo yelled, grabbing the chocker beside him and securing it around Izaya's head before he was able to protest, now unable to do so any further with the large ball in his mouth. He spoke incoherent curses and the blonde laughed lowly, enjoying the gag and thanking whoever had invented the precious little object.

_Shit_, Izaya thought. If there was anything he was good at and could put into good use, it was his mouth and his words. They were everything to him and now the ability was taken away from his reach. He glared up at the man who now had full control over him.

Shizuo let the sound of nothing sink in, smirking mischievously as new ideas built up in his mind, knowing there was nothing to stop him now. He grabbed the vibrator that he had set beside him in the beginning, using his other hand to uncap the bottle of lube and began to lather the toy thoroughly, speaking meanwhile, "Do you hear that, _I_-_za_-_ya_? No?" he chuckled when there was no obvious response back and eventually spoke again, "That's the sound of silence. I'm sure you'll get use to not running that bratty mouth of yours." Setting the bottle back on the nightstand, the man in control sat again in place, tilting his head as he watched the other beginning to struggle against the bonds. He tsked, "No, no, you know that'll be no use. If I wanted you to be free, I wouldn't have tied you up in the first place, so you'll really have no luck with that…"

_! _Izaya yelled in his thoughts, hoping the protozoan heard through his eyes as he sent him to the pits of hell with his glare.

The man chuckled, seeming to have noticed the silent curses thrown upon him, though he played dumb as he poked Izaya's entrance with the head of the vibrator.

"What was that, Izaya-kun? You want me to punish you? Using…this?" With that, Shizuo pushed the lubed head of the toy into the helpless man under him, who muffled a groan. Izaya threw his head back against the pillows, shutting his eyes tightly at the sudden intrusion causing him to shiver in anticipation and pain. He had been fucked with the blonde's fingers beforehand but this was something completely different.

Different _and_ larger than three measly fingers.

The raven panted against the gag, chest heaving heavily as Shizuo pushed the vibrator deeper into him, not allowing him to get use to the feeling of something he wasn't use to inside him. It hurt like hell and Izaya felt the sting of tears swelling up inside his eyelids and he shut them tighter to keep them from making itselfs' known. He would not allow himself to be weakened to the point where he would cry in front of this brute - even if the other had the upper hand.

Shizuo's smirk widened as he could see just how much Izaya was struggling under him as he thrusted the vibrator in and out of him. Did the informant really think he could mask himself so easily? At least not anymore. Those days where Shizuo didn't know what the hell was crossing the raven's mind or what his real, true emotions were in whatever situation he was in was over. Izaya may call him a brute, but he didn't really fit the definition of it. He knew now who the informant really was.

He wasn't so different from the other humans when it came to emotions.

When Izaya seemed use to the feeling of the vibrator inside of him once he ceased his struggle, Shizuo could not allow him to become comfortable so easily, especially when it seemed to begin to pleasure him. The point of this was for torture, not for him to be on a fucking merry-go-round.

Izaya moaned quietly in his throat, wanting to take more of the toy in him deeper, to touch that spot that had been neglected this entire time. Hey, if he was stuck in this situation, he might as well use it to his advantage, damnit.

Though, once a press of a button was pushed and his insides began to vibrate, his eyes flashed opened and he twitched and struggled in the bonds, his cursing muffled as he practically yelled at the jerk that caused it. Shizuo sat back and enjoyed the new sight, treating it as if it were his favorite movie that he could not take his eyes off of. He grabbed the beer can that was on the floor and took a sip of it, avoiding it from spilling as Izaya thrashed on the bed the little he could, yet causing the mattress to move even so. "Use this time to think about the bad boy you are, Izaya-kun. Your actions will not always go unpunished," Shizuo smiled teasingly, taking another sip as he pretended he could not hear Izaya at all.

"N-n-ngh!" Izaya groaned, gasping afterwards without ceasing, his body red from the heat that was overtaking it. _Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck_, Izaya thought, thrashing his head as he felt himself ready to ejaculate, though was prohibited from doing so because of the stupid bonds!

"What's this~?" Shizuo chuckled, poking the tip of the other's member that was weeping small drops of precum, "You're ready to cum, hm?"

? Izaya raged, though couldn't help his attempt of thrusting up his hips, seeking more of the touch he had just received, _something_, _anything_. However, that touch had quickly disappeared and once again he was neglected. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack – if he wasn't already having one.

Shizuo, wanting to torture his victim even further, leaned down in-between the raven's legs and pressed his lips onto the perked and tender nipple, taunting Izaya as he grazed his lips over it lightly, smirking at the shiver he received in response. Placing the sensitive nub in between his lips, he bit it harshly enough to cause Izaya to whimper.

The blonde licked it ever so lightly, and gasped playfully, "Oh, Izaya, I almost completely forgot about this," he said, motioning his hand to the vibrator inside him. At this point, Izaya was shivering to no end and he could feel how wet he was becoming. Shizuo had been quite careful as to not stick it up as far to touch his most sensitive spot – and this only made the raven loathe him even more. He wished looks could kill, because all he could do was stare and send many more curses through his mind at the other.

"I bet you're just dying to cum, aren't you?" Shizuo whispered huskily, leaning down and lapping up the precum gathered at the tip of Izaya's cock. The informant let out an audible sigh, his eyes rolling to the back of his head for a moment as this was so far the best touch he had received. This went unnoticed by the blonde, and he chuckled as he unzipped his pants, his own member springing free in all its glory.

"You know what – I'll let you cum."

Izaya's eyes were on his quickly; though they narrowed once he saw Shizuo's cock 'presenting itself' before him.

Shizuo nodded at his own comment, turning off the vibrator and _slowly _removing it from the raven's ass, who let out a deep groan. "Yes," he nodded, "I'll let you cum. _After_ I'm done with you, that is."

It was like a switch was turned on. From one minute, Shizuo had been an asshole, a teasing, mad-with-power asshole, and the next, his voice was huskier than usual, suddenly serious and somehow…_sexy_. Izaya mentally slapped himself for thinking such things at such a cruel moment, yet he was taken away from his thoughts as he felt something large poke his entrance.

Eyes meeting, the two men could only stare at each other, exchanging something that neither were probably sure of. Shizuo smiled softly, before speaking, "Are you ready, Orihara Izaya? I'm going to fuck you, hard!" With that, he slammed into the other's abused anus, and Izaya let out a pained groan, though felt at total bliss with masochist pleasure. He shut his eyes tight, fists clenching as he felt his sweet spot being hit dead on, sending something electrifying from his head to his toes.

The blonde felt nothing more than agonizing pleasure as his lover held his member tightly inside him, and he slowly pulled out, only to slam back in with full force and continuing his thrusts in that motion repeatedly.

"Izaya," he groaned, gripping the raven's hips hard enough where bruises would show the next morning.

Their bodies rocked in the mattress, Shizuo's thrusts powerful enough to make the headboard hit the wall each time. Climax close to being reached, Shizuo unwrapped the bonds from Izaya's member who moaned against his gag, thankful.

"Cum with me, together, Izaya," Shizuo spoke, panting gently as he thrusted in a much quicker pace, stroking the informant's member with his other hand and eventually, both reached orgasm, Izaya screaming loud enough that his gag seemed insufficient to control his voice.

Shizuo landed beside Izaya, and panted softly as he undid the bonds and took off his gag.

"What the fuck were you thinking, you stupid protozoan? Gagging me? Tying me up? You fucking idiot!" Izaya wasted no time to yell at the other man, finding enough energy to do so.

"You're a fucking asshole, I hope you know th-" Izaya blinked as he was silenced with a kiss from Shizuo, who pulled away with a small smile.

"Still hate me?"

"…Not really."

"Did you at least enjoy it?" This wasn't a question needed to be asked.

"I suppose you did well," Izaya sighed, snuggling closer into the arms of the beast he somehow has grown to love. He would never really admit it, but that was the best sex he had ever had. He was glad he told Shizuo that they needed to spice up their sex life.

"Next time, I want to be on top."

"Yeah, keep dreaming, idiot," Shizuo scoffed, hugging his lover against him as he closed his eyes.

"I will. In my dreams, Shizu-chan, you're so tight, it's almost too much for me, and-"

"Shut the fuck up, Izaya-kun."

"-And you keep moaning for me, asking for more and _more_…"

"SHUT UP!"

"…"

"..Love you, Izaya."

"…"

Izaya waited until his brute was asleep, before whispering quietly against his chest, "I love you too, Shizu-chan."


End file.
